lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Zion
Zion '''or '''Perfect Zion is the current God of Judgement, founder of the lookout crew and is a former main role-play character of XxGodZerxesxX. Zion in the prime of his life was a warrior who went from galaxy to galaxy looking for respectable mercanary work, eventually landing down on Earth and then meeting and befriending Kuzon and eventually founding the Lookout Crew along with him. Zion was born in some year within years 650 - 730. Zion was father to an estimated 300 children which has likely branched into what seems to be an endless bloodline. The Lookout Crew is the most renown, and likely most remembered group of heroes of all time. In his parting, Zion is remembered as the father of modern Earth Protection in his creation of the Lookout Crew. Zion was a pioneer in unprotected sex, intergalactic travel, and martial arts. Zion has appeared in several forms, and entities, teaching hundreds if not thousands of students in several forms of martial arts, ki manipulation, etc. Zion's name is remembered in the names of his descendants, schools, and more. Personality Zion was a very serious person, having change his act from the laid back and child-like personality he had before the Lookout Crew's founding. Zion was extremely smart, and later gained MPD after fusing with the other 11 Zion's of the multiverse. Abilities Zion as a Grand God is a highly capable being who has since surpassed omnipotence. Energy Capability Zion has mastered every form of natural energy in the omniverse. From Ki, to Chakra, and more, Zion has full and absolute mastery of all. Zion has an infinite energy pool that never dissipates or requires regeneration. Magic Materialization 'In Life' Zion can create items like clothing out of thin air. It is likely this ability is what is used for their most potent skill, the creation of Dragon Balls. Although he can materialize far more than just dragon balls, but weapons, clothes, and any item he can think of. 'Grand God State' Zion can create, shape and change the balance in all universes whenever he wants. He has unbreakable control of parity and retribution. Body of Centillion Arms Zion's technique, "The Body of Centillion Arms", Zion becomes 'a titanic, unbreakable statue of an unknown material which easily dwarfs a galaxy in size. Billions and Billions of hands originate from the statue's back in trillions and trillions of concentric rows, while its two main hands are clasped, as if in prayer. The humanoid part of the statue can also detach its main self from its main arsenal to increase its mobility to adapt to a situation that requires more speed than it already has. When in its normal statue form, Zion's statue can delivers trillions of multiversal destroying blows from each of its Centillion arms within the spand of a single second. "Centillion" being the number of 10600, or 10 to the 600th power. Hyper Bombs Hyper bombs are small orb shaped bombs formed from Zion's magic materialization. When the orbs rupture, they releases a cloud of trillions of microscopic bombs that enter the bloodstream of anyone who comes into contact with them. On Zion's command, the micro-bombs' detonation causes the victims' bodies to disintegrate at the cellular level; literally turning them into dust, thus rendering any regeneration useless. Raw Strength 'In Life Zion's raw strength is far beyond what most have seen. At his most, Zion's strength allows him to generate massive vibrations, or shock waves, which can travel though virtually any medium, including the ground, the seafloor, air, space, and in large doses, reality itself. After establishing direct contact with his opponent through a simple punch, Zion utilises the use of explosion channeling to subsequently generate an enormous explosion from the opponent's insides. This explosion is powerful enough to completely obliterate an opponent far larger than he, but can be scaled back far enough to simply damage his opponent. 'Grand God State' Zion doesn't have a physical body and instead is the embodiment of balance in the universe. Zion without breaking a sweat can easily destroy reality, time and space. He can destroy universes with the touch of a finger with his absolute strength. Invulnerability 'In Life' Zion, being the powerful being he is can withstand great amounts of damage. Zion at certain peaks in power, feels no pain, as in his strongest points of power, being able to withstand damage up to a universal scale while taking so much as a few scratches. 'Grand God State' Having no physical body, Zion cannot be touched by anything in existence. The only point at which Zion can be destroyed is when balance in the universe is completely gone. This however is likely impossible as when the balance of the multiverse is thrown off, Zion rids whatever the cause may be. From a single being, to an entire universe within the multiverse. Body Manipulation, Liquefaction, Possession, and Regeneration 'In Life' As a side-effect of his liquefying ability, Zion's body is malleable and can form different shapes. Like Baby, Zion liquefies himself in order to enter through a cut or scrape in his target's skin. Although he has some strength of his own, Zion's combat abilities are best suited to exploiting the full potential of a host body. Zion can create a clone of himself, and possess an opponent giving him the ability to not have to be within the host's body. Liquefaction is the ability to liquefy through metal and other solid objects, and Body Manipulation is an ability that allows the user to freely manipulate his own body structure. 'Grand God State' Zion has no physical body and can become anything or anyone. When reaching the physical world he can take on any shape or form. Zion is one with the universe and can effectively become the universe as well. Darkness Manipulation 'In Life' Zion's great form of darkness manipulation allows him to control darkness and its unique property of gravity. The darkness is visually demonstrated by a black smoke-like substance spreading out from his body. The darkness is a void that devours and crushes everything. Due to this, the user can absorb physical matter and attacks of any type by sucking it into the darkness. He can also use this ability to irresistibly pull the opponent to them, regardless of their current state. Similar to a black hole, he can absorb things inside a vortex. Although it does not completely compress and annihilate that which is sucked in as an actual black hole would do, but rather creates some form of space where things are stored. Zion also has access to a dark art utilizing form which increases his power with dark arts specifically. Zion was able to master all forms of the Dark arts, and brought countless Demons to life for his bidding, for the good, or bad. His Dark Powers are enormous; so enormous that in certain cases Zion loses control over his dark magic, sometimes using his dark magic to kill without control. Having control over the dark arts, Zion sometimes forgets the value of life. Zion can also use a spell in which Zion releases a deadly black miasma that instantly kills any victims within its range from the inside out by eating away at their spirit and life force. Its range and area of effect are, however, limited. The spell works on humans, plants and animals alike. 'Grand God State' With the ability to maintain balance in the universes, Zion has absolute control over darkness as he does over light. This way he can keep control of both to balance out one another. Will-o-wisp Will-o-wisp produces black or blue flames at Zion's will. In most situations, this makes fire impossible to avoid. However, if the target can move fast enough to prevent being focused on, it will miss them when it's cast. Once created, it can continue burning for seven days and seven nights if made to do so by Zion. The flames cannot be extinguished with water or any other normal methods if Zion doesn't want it to be. Heaven Buster Zion weaves his hand simultaneously between himself and his exterior ki in order to draw massive meteorites from the outter universe down towards a specific location on the ground. As they descend in succession along the same trajectory, if one of these meteorites is stopped, he can summon another one which will then collide with the first, ensuring that they crash into their intended destination. The power of impact is dependent on size of the meteor. Gravity Manipulation Techniques Zion releases a black sphere from his hands which acts as a center of gravity, drawing in everything in its surroundings to create an enormous satellite-like construct, where he would then drop them, creating massive destructive power. Zion can also manipulate gravity to where its strength and area of effect can be greatly increased. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed at the him will be deflected, spiritual or physical, no matter the size, nature, power or mass. Exterior Ki Manipulation Zion can manipulate ki into an exterior position to create a strong energy based exo-body. The exo-body forms around Zion and becomes an extension of his will, acting and attacking on his behalf. By default, the exo-body is anchored to him and they to it: in its less developed forms it will move around with the user; in its more completed forms the user will be suspended within the exo body, being brought with it as it moves around. This connection allows it to shield against physical and energy attacks, one that becomes more difficult to penetrate as it is manifested more fully. If it is damaged, it does regenerate with time and it can also be repaired either by advancing it to the next developmental stage or by dispersing it and then forming it anew. Although the exo body is quite effective as a defence, it is able to distinguish in what it blocks. For example, the user can still perform attacks while within the body and the attacks will pass through it without complications. Others can be brought within the body and used for a shield with the user's permission, and users can likewise choose to leave it's protective envelope. Infinite Regeneration Zion, has infinite regenerating cells, ranging from his brain, to his blood, to his skin. Making his skin an infinite regenerating system that can not be damaged in anyway due to its fast regeneration. Zion's brain cells replicate themselves by 10x every second. Making Zion an ever learning "machine" of knowledge. Time-Control Negation With his own time-control ability, Zion can easily negate time control in the sense that it does not affect him along with the enviorment. Infinity Big Bang Storm IBBS was learned from Zion's mimic ability when watching Tenchi use the technique in the past. When using IBBS, the user gathers endless galaxies and crushes them all into energy in his hands. He then creates a tremendous giant bright purple sphere and releases it in the form of an energy wave. IBBS, as its name suggests perfectly replicates the power of the Big Bang and is strong enough to destroy more than the entire universe when fired. It has the weight of the power which created the explosion so big that the universe resulted in its wake. The technique is powerful enough to impact his target with enough force that would eventually destroy the univese if left going on for too many seconds, and created billions of galaxies in its energy wave which threatened to crush enemies. = Perfect Kaioken is a powerful variant of the Kaioken form which has been created by Zion. The Perfect Kaioken is a variant that drains significant life force only if pushed beyond its limits. At normal means, Perfect Kaioken gives the user a multiplier of 2 times, their opponent's current multiplier is. Aside from the multiplier, Perfect Kaioken comes in 2 sub-variants. One to increase speed, this is the primary form used by Zion seeing as his raw strength is already at massive numbers. In the speed variant, the user's speed is multiplied by 700 times their base speed. The strength variant is a form that increases the user's base strength by 700 times, however, this form is lightly used by Zion as it slows him down by 100x, despite the large increase in raw power. Perfect Evolution After studying such forms such as Leogian's Ultimate Evolution, Complete Form, and others, Zion was able to create and master a "perfect" form. Like complete form and Ultimate Evolution, Perfect Evolution is the absolute peak of ZIon's inner power. The form completely balances Zion's key attributes in battle. Unlike with Leo who can simultaneously use transformations of other races, Zion cannot due to not having the multiple races as Leo does. However when in this form, Zion can only be killed. Although his body can be injured, Zion cannot feel pain within this form, and can also not be knocked out. The form can be kept for as long as Zion pleases, however it loses power over the time of usage. Making this form only losable if Zion chooses, or if he is obviously killed. When in this form, Zion's abilities cannot be mimiced, nor mirrored to any extent, nor can he be controlled by any means necessary. When in this form, all of Zion's transformations can be layered upon this form, and themselves. This meaning, Zion can enter his Super Saiyan 1, 2, 3, 4, and beyond all together. Ultimately multiplying each of his multipliers by each other. It is also notable to state that when within this form, Zion's voice can shatter masses up to the size of solar systems. Master Swordsmanship Zion possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and his skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. Zion's Sword Zion's sword comes in a sealed form, which usually takes the appearance of a harmless wooden staff, which can be used like a spear. At any time, Zion can remove this disguise by peeling off the wood, revealing its true form of a standard katana, with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. The release of Zion's sword comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure, affecting all in the area, and can be felt for miles upon lightyears across all of the current galaxy. When released, the blade is engulfed in fire. The aura of this weapon disintegrates everything and anything which Zion waves the sword at, changing it into nothing more than ash, and engulfs the surrounding landscape in a blazing firestorm, the heat of which is intense enough to scorch reality. One of the sword's techniques create an immense wall of flame, which surrounds the target and forms a huge contained sphere of flame in which to imprison enemies. Another technique allows Zion to create a great inferno with a simple wave. The fire generated by the attack completely consumes whatever is caught within it, until nothing remains, but ashes. The flames created by the sword can be controlled, with great precision, by Zion to attack only the targets he chooses, and he has power over the intensity of the flames. Biography Birth, Childhood, and Early Adult Life Zion was born on Planet Vegeta on Febuary 15, Age 693 to and . The two Saiyans soon left home in the coming of conflict between the Saiyans and Tuffles, and despite the war not starting until 720, the family left on March 2, Age 693. They escape to an uncharted planet where they lived alone, and created their own farms, and plantations. For 5 years, Zion grew up alone, learning basic knowledge from his mother, and training for hours on end with his father. His parents had planned for him to one day return to Planet Vegeta and end all conflict, as a very smart sage of some sort. In Age 698, his parents had his younger brother; Zoku. Zion had a power level of 130, as his newborn brother had come with one of 200. Zion's father being a typical Saiyan, began to care more for Zoku. This left Zion to train for his own. 2 more years passed as Age 700 rolled around, Zoku at 2 had a power level of 250, as Zion's was now sitting at 500! Zion had put himself through so much pain, that he eventually surpassed even his father. 5 more years passed and at 12, Zion had lived a happy life, shadowing his brother and training with his father, also helping his mother around the home and farms. In Age 705, Zion's planet was raided by Saiyans for fun. Zion was out in the fields one day at dawn, he came back to see his home on fire, and many ships around. He then turned to see his family's homestead now on fire, and ravaged. He was attacked by several Saiyans, and being about 6 feet at this age, able to mix his physicality and his power together, defeating the Saiyans. He runs into his flaming home to see Zoku layed on the ground dead, along with his father cut down.. He see's his mother held on her knees with a knife to her neck.. The Saiyans sliced her neck as they seen Zion, and walked over.. Zion, angry powers up, revealing his Saiyan tail. The Saiyans noticed his tail, and realized their mistake. It was too late however, and Zion had no intention of mercy. He powered up to a False Super Saiyan state, and destroyed each and every Saiyan. He took their ship, and flew off into space.. Zion, tired and injured landed on a planet similar to his last. Zion, only 12, was adopted and raised by the civilization of aliens and taken into their culture. 5 years passed, and Zion became an extremely powerful warrior and in Age 710, at 17, Zion left the planet, and headed off to Planet Vegeta. When Zion arrived, he found the planet on the verge of war, and despite his median efforts, he couldn't stop the growing tension alone. The Saiyan King at the time then had Zion hunted and taken out by a group of elite Saiyans. Zion was only 17, and had died for the first time. He went up to King Yemna who then directed him to Snake Way. Zion ran snake way, and made it to King Kai's planet where he trained endlessly for years, unlocking the initial forms of the Super Saiyan; Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Full Power Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan 2. Zion stayed for 10 more years, being given knowledge of the Saiyan Tuffle war, that Zion strived to prevent. Now 27, Zion wanted to get even stronger, while returning to life. He ascended to the Sacred World of the Kai where he trained with the Supreme Kais, and eventually ''becoming ''the Northern Supreme Kai. Zion was now able to return to the world of the living despite his duties. Zion then discovered Earth, and soon began watching over the planet, having been kept a secret from the Z-Fighters to protect him from Buu. Zion fufilled his duties for over 300 years. At 347, Zion who still appeared young met Kuzon, Ian, Nova, and many others. They then initially formed the Lookout Crew. The crew had many adventures, over the course of his reign as Northern Supreme Kai, Zion had achieved powers such as the mastery and usage of Super Saiyan 5. Memorial Day Tournament (1040) In 1040, Supreme City held a tournament for Memorial Day. Zion entered along with several of his fellow Lookout Crew members. It was never officially stated who won the tournament, but it is believed Zion made a great push and possibly won. Prior to Kuzon's loss, he declared the Kuzon Games, Zion was excited and was ready for it. He began extremely training, and preparing for the upcoming event. The Kuzon Games (1040) The tournament took place, and was essentially a single battle. Kuzon had listed off several fighters in which he had intended to fight, and defeat in order. Kuzon through the first fight, angry at his own power then ended the battle. Enraged, he cancelled the tournament. Zion was prepared and ready, he was last on the list, and had no intention of losing. He to the day of his death felt envy that he had never fought Kuzon in a serious battle. Evil Struggle & Return After being attacked, and controlled by Karma, and Chaos to become Chaos Zion, Zion was forced to detsroy himself in an attempt to destroy Karma, and Chaos. He succeeded, but was killed himself as well. Only weeks before, Zion had a son... White. White was to meet the Lookout Crew, and pose as Zion, AKA Zoin. After Zoin said he was Zion, the plan started. White then wished Zion back, and Zion has been chilling in a secret place. Meeting His Old Friends After all of that, Zion somehow found Valentine who was the reincarnation of his former student, Master Combat Shenron. They caught up, knowing who Valentine was, Zion told him and Michael that Mizuki, was under the control of Zion to keep him from raging, and destroying everything. Leaving Earth As Zion grew in age he decided to with no warning, leave Earth. He had began to grow weaker with the power he had once possessed and mastered. He decided to take on full-time duty of being Grand Supreme Kai. He then created his now residence, Supreme Kai City a city in which has long replaced Supreme Kai Planet as a place for residence for spirits of otherworld. Return to Earth After hundreds of years of training, Zion returns to Earth remembering his dear friend Kuzon, and reuniting with others, new, young, old, etc. Zion 's return has opened plenty of oppertunity for teaching, and also help against threats of the world. Hesos' Attack and Earth's Corruption Upon arriving at the Lookout, Zion was forced into a battle with a potential threat to Earth as he knew it.. Rathalos. A short lived battle would commence until Hesos was manipulated into fighting Zion by Sora. The devious act was unknown to Zion. As the fight with Hesos heated up, Sora then went on to manipulate Rathalos into the same act, however proved unsucessful. As Zion began to overpower Hesos, he then gained the ultimate power of all the Lookout Crew and just as he overwelmed Zion, Zion used a Perfect Kaioken which then doubled Hesos' multipliers to himself. As Hesos prepared his ultimate technique, the Multiversal Rock, he paralyzed Zion. However as the attack was fire, Zion effortlessly sent it into his pocket dimension in which is connected to an entirely different reality. It is unknown where Hesos went after this.... It is assumed that he had fled after it was known that Zion was beyond his power. As Zion powered down, his physical body died from life energy exhaustion from his Kaioken. He then was saved later as he drifted through space by Sora, and Domon. He was revived and taken to Domon Kasshu home. There in Domon's home, he was fully healed by Zaleara. After being healed he was awoken into a chaos that raged over the Earth. As he regrouped with the others it was too late as Earth was far lost. Asura Shinhan then showed up, and he and the others were able to enter the Hyperbolic Time Chamber despite the broken door to find an injured Sora. Sora then revealed that Hesos had came and attacked him prior to his fight with Zion. As Asura went to read Sora's mind, a dark energy overwelmed him turning him into a psycotic version of himself who insisted that he was the rightful king of Earth, and that he must rid the world of Kuzon and the Lookout Crew. Asura then proceeded to attack... End of Lookout The Ultimate Finale - Lookout Crew vs. Ninthalor Duur 12/29-30/15 The final showdown between the Lookout Crew and System Master Emperor Ninthalor came to be on 5 September 1125. The Hokai was in full effect granting Eldreyn ultimate power and bringing in the multiversal retcon. GUAOF forces were also preparing for the final superinvasion of the System Capitol. KJ and Kuzey were called to the ePalace after Kuzek and GUAOF mages reported a breach in Other World. The entire crew (Avallac'h, Domon, Mars, KJ, Kuzey, Kuzek, Ulysses, Ian, Nikad, Kyunameii, the SSS, Hikari, Ryuge, Sora, Zion, Melusines, Gozed) gathered and went to OW, where they discovered it dark and torn apart. They went to the God Realm after a massive rip tore open, and began sucking in Gods to permanent death by the thousands. Their power was being absorbed into Ninthalor, who was ascending to Super God. Everything, all of existence, was collapsing and tearing apart all at once. Overwhelmed, the Lookout Crew ran out of ideas. Elyus was no help, as Ninthalor technically was all the Gods himself, so he did nothing. Ninthalor began taking control of the universe, and Kochaku was released to wreck havoc. Kuzek tried to call upon ancient texts and Elyus for wisdom but it failed. The crew, completely overpowered and worried at this point, had little other options. Planning to go face Ninthalor and likely die, suddenly, Elyus appeared as a white ball and told them there was a 50/50 chance, that if the entire crew committed suicide and brought the multiverse with them, the multiverse would reupload into a brand new retconned multiverse, and Ninthalor would be defeatable. The other chance was existence would be permanently destroyed and cease to exist. The Lookout Crew took the chance. Kuro and all past Crew members appeared just then. Hundreds of warriors. They said their final words, before the great warriors used their ultimate powers onto themselves, and exploded in an act of legacy, bringing and destroying all of existence. Darkness. Silence. .... Images began appearing of space, planets, and the multiverse. Suddenly, like pixels, a brand new multiverse began reuploading, by mere chance. Everything within it was the same as before, but the verse itself was new. It was divided into 12 again. The Lookout Crew appeared in the center of it all. They welcomed each other back. Elyus then suddenly appeared back in a glowing ball of light, and said that he used his divine Alpha God powers to make the Lookout Crew un-effected by the retcon, so they are as powerful as before. They thanked him. He then said Ninthalor was now weakened and able to be defeated, waiting in the Realm of Oblivion for them to face him. He teleported them there and wished them good luck. The crew now were ready for the ultimate final battle. The show down begins. Oblivion was a red realm of infinite lava, with mountains and Earth-sized rocks floating everywhere. A massive royal System warship came out from behind one, with Ninthalor in royal robes riding on the tail end. He jumped off, ripping off his robes into fighting gear, and bursted towards them rushing them into battle. Immediately the Lookout Crew got in fighting position. KJ formed an Owari Star to charge throughout the battle to use later. Domon made use of Dawnfang. Zion, Kuro, Leo (who used David as a magic familiar), Mars, Ian, and the entire SSS charged to full power. Tocal appeared. For the first time in several decades, the entire crew were back together for their final fight. Ninthalor easily evaded and outdid every attack thrown at him. He effortlessly took everyone down and smiled the entire fight. Ulysses continuously crushed Silver Onslaughts down onto him, while Avallac'h went to Omniversum Dicium state (full). Nacule used Proximity Shift while Decaun used his most skilled magical attacks, though they were all worn out quickly. Ian made use of Ea on Ninthalor, who used his own arm as a weapon, activating Stoneflesh. Though everyone managed to gain a hold on him, he broke out of it like glass. Ninthalor pummeled Ian and attempted to drain his Divine energy from his body, by placing seals. Everyone tried to stop him, but it was too late. Ian, worn out, fell to his knees. Ninthalor sapped all the Divine energy from him, and Ian said his last words before dying in the arms of his friends. "At least when I die, the Lookout Crew can be called such.." Ninthalor continued to evade most techniques thrown at him but showed signs of slowing down. It was outstanding for him to last this long however. He powered up, releasing massive waves of force to regain his energy. He escaped into Everspace, running along halls to other grid areas, to teleport and get away to gain power. The fight became so extreme, a tear ripped into the universe, and the fight entered there. Ninthalor hopped several thousand planets in mere instants, and fought the entire crew all at once by himself at instantaneous speeds. Kuzey continued to use his most powerful magic and run in on him using sneak attacks. Ninthalor soon stopped on the top of a giant cliff, and laughed--however Kuzey ran in on him, shattering his defenses, and grabbed onto him like a giant hug. "I must do this..to not only destroy Ninthalor, but release Kyuseishu from within me, to prevent Kochaku from ever being a threat again. I always wanted to be known for something in my life..to achieve something..and this is it!!!!" The crew tried to stop him but it was too late. Kuzey commited suicide and exploded himself, releasing extremely massive tons of force that blew Ninthalor to absolute pieces. Everyone thought he was finally gone. But that was too good to be true. A bright orb began forming and shining extremely bright. They knew he was back, and this time 10x more powerful than before. Outmatched, even the entire crew, there was one other option--Multiple Fusion. Like used on Kochaku years before. The crew agreed to it in seconds before the ball formed into the shape of a man, manifesting back into the 8 foot tall beast Ninthalor. They performed the fusion, and merged into a single being--Savior of the Omniverse (after much arguing over the name). A massive glowing white being, and the most powerful being in all of existential history, Ninthalor smirked, and rushed in confidently. Exchanging blows with SoO, he proved to be nearly on par. However it was clear who was more powerful. Moving at speeds beyond all comprehension, even planck time, Ninthalor and SoO fought in a final showdown, each strike causing a rupture and earthquakes across the universe. Ninthalor, outmatched, quicky teleported to the System capital in the East Quadrant. He was sweaty and getting beat up. Soldiers were confused at him. He ran downstairs inside of the Capitol Palace, and opened a seal into a secret room, where he ingested several small glowing magic gems that gave him ultimate power to achieve his True Form. SoO instantly was at the palace, ripping it off the ground and launching it into space. Ninthalor jumped from the basement, attempting to run to the center of the System capital. SoO appeared in front of him. Ninthalor began transforming into a massive, beast elf creature that rivalled in power to SoO. "I am Ninthalor, superior to all others. I am the Masterking. Meant to rule all. I am GOD." SoO merged the entire Lookout Crew's most powerful attacks together into 1 massive beam and fired at Ninthalor. He smashed his hands into it, the power so immense it screamed and vibrated through the entire multiverse. David tried to tear away Ninthalor's body by firing several thousand Lances of Longinus into him. It soon worked. Ninthalor escaped into his own mind, Everspace, which was slowly being torn away and destroyed. He quickly ran into a small room but SoO ripped into Everspace. Ninthalor was now standing on the only ground left as it was being torn away to infinite oblivion. He made his final remarks, as on the outside, SoO tore through and ripped Ninthalor completely apart, to ash, warping them to permanent, infinite nothingness once and for all, taking the entire System capital planets with him and obliberating the entire System. All battles and wars all over the universe immediately halted as they could see the light emanating from the battle. SoO then defused, everyone returned to their homes to regain their strength and power. After Ninthalor was defeated, Prince Varvi escaped the QN in his weak mortal body, fearing his own life in the hands of the LCrew. He tried to escape into Everspace, where he consumed a magic poison, that killed him within seconds. He fell to the ground in front of a fountain. The next day, the Universal Revolution, was officially declared over. What remained of the System surrendered to GUAOF, which dissipated that same day. Along with K.I.N.G.. Edenia mourned over Ian Cipher, their great leader's loss, as his funeral was held. The Cipher Clan felt great sorrow. Kuzey had an empty coffin buried on a hill near Kuz Manor, with trophies and Bruce Lee things as the Kuz Clan mourned. The crew's power was now mostly back and they reunited on the Lookout for a final reunion. KJ had planned and announced a massive Post-War Ceremony on the Lookout that millions would be attending. Most of them said they'd be there. Later, everything was set up. KJ gave the official post-war speech. Callum Hawthorne was there, in a suit, as was everyone else. Following KJ's speech, guest host John Lennon came onstage, and played Imagine to an entire universe audience. The Lookout Crew shook hands and said goodbye to each other, as they were to go their separate ways. The gods said they would be spending most of their time in the God Realm for the rest of eternity. KJ said there was much more work to be done in restoring the universe, and the battle wasn't over. The Lookout Crew then officially split up on the Lookout, where it was formed, after 85 years. Their legacy and acts of heroism as protectors of existence would never be forgotten, and be permanently traced into universal history. In the end all Zion wanted to do is have sex and fight.. He hadn't died, he simply transcended to take the mantle as full time god of judgement. He however soon ran into a hefty surprise. Grand God of Balance: Zion Upon transcending and arriving in the Realm of the Gods, Zion was met with some form of surprise. He was to take up a new mantle of Grand God. Due to the good done in his lifetime such as saving the universe, working as a god, and ultimately creation of the Lookout, he was rewarded with the greatest duty of all. He was to become the Grand God of Balance, having the power and responsibility of upholding and creating balance in the universe. Initially Zion had no idea how to react. He instantly felt a heavy weight on his shoulders. 12 outlandishly different personalities lay within him, all dormant. Without a second thought, Zion nods his head. Zion is then transported to a grand room where an old man sit in a throne before him. He approaches him, Elyus the Alpha God of the Omniverse. From the throne he speaks in an initially unintelligible dialect to Zion. He was however able to understand the basic topic of the statement however. He was essentially told the same he had been told prior, and stood tall. The room around the two soon faded to black, and what seemed to be space and time passed around them. The soul of every living being flashed before the eyes of Zion as Elyus sit still. Zion can feel his physical form fading, as his own soul seemingly leaves his body. He feels nothing; however he soon comes to find out that he is not feeling "nothing", but "everything". Zion had become one with the universe as his physiology changed. Gallery ziondreamsusanoo.jpg|Zion's external ki. 6th Zion.png|'s fusee, Universe 6 Zion. gogeta_god_animation_by_maniaxoi-d87hnli.jpg|'s fusee Ultimate Zion. Zioncentillion.png Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Pages added by Zion3x Category:Tuffle Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles